powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kunglao105
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mk.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 18:30, April 24, 2014 (UTC) since you like naruto, do you think it's okay to create shadow marionette: to control movements through shadows or do you think it's taken. Sorry, accidently left a message without a signature. Do you think shadow marionette is taken.Squidbaby (talk) 14:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) That's not what the power is, it's to create illusions that have a physical effect on a target. It isn't just to create any real illusion. The only things that would work is stuff like Wound Inducement, Pain Inducement, etc, hence the applications listed. Gabriel456 (talk) 13:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Read the page: "cast a powerful illusion capable of causing physical effects on the target". and again, look at the applications; they all affect the target physically. How does that equal to "create anything"? In anycase, that soulds more like Hallucination Solidification than this, if they can create realisitic illusions without directly harming the target physically, again as Psychosomatic Illusion is. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) What part of "casting an illusion causing physical effects" don't you understand? It can only can physical effects, nothing else. I don't know how much clearer I can be about that. Creating an entity by making an illusion of it real is NOT a physical effect on the target! Again, look at the applications; All of them cause a physical effect on someone. The user of the power makes the illusion of those effects real, and thus actually harms the target. The power has absolutely nothing to do with creating anything other than that. Again, I don't know how to be more clearer than that. Gabriel456 (talk) 13:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) The users illusions are realistic enough that they fool the target into thinking the illusions are real and cause them react to it on level that their bodies take damage from psychological shock. They don't create anything more than either mental effect or hologram. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, read what Kuopiofi said: "The users illusions are realistic enough that they fool the target into thinking the illusions are real and cause them react to it on level that their bodies take damage from psychological shock. They don't create anything more than either mental effect or hologram." If anything, they would take damage from the psychological shock of the sword. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Psychosomatic Illusion I wish I was the one but it is the work of The Fox Boss When you change the pic, old one goes to Gallery. If there isn't one, make it. If you don't know how, don't change the pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Use capital letters and check you Edits with Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:39, June 20, 2015 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details for what pages are supposed to look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:32, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Since it's back, you got 24 hours to fix it to the template I posted you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) that's not an excuse. Leave the pages alone or be blocked Gabriel456 (talk) 18:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) The page is already restored, I've been trying to fix it up but I don't know what you were going for when making it, so it's little... Also, we do not add omnipotent characters to users simply because they're omnipotent. This is the reason why The One Above All, The Presence, etc aren't listed in every page Gabriel456 (talk) 19:13, August 23, 2015 (UTC) you're welcome. I'm flagging the page as fanon until a valid user is found Gabriel456 (talk) 19:25, August 23, 2015 (UTC) No, not really. Not that I'm saying it's bad or anything, just was never interested in it Gabriel456 (talk) 19:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Haven't read or watched anything anime, to be perfectly honest. I also haven't read DC/Marvel in years (but I do watch the movies. the good ones, that is) Gabriel456 (talk) 19:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) haven't watched Game of Thrones, but I hear nothing but good about it Gabriel456 (talk) 20:03, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Definitely a HP fan. Read all the books and watched all the movies. Can't wait for the movie for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them :p Gabriel456 (talk) 20:13, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Please read the Soul Wikipedia pages first section, we're using the broadest definition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:53, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Soul 7. the animating principle; the essential element or part of something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I said "broadest definition", I mean exactly that. Drop it already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Technically there's nothing preventing that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if they could, but it'd probably depend on the user if it's temporary or not. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:32, February 25, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:08, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Association possibly. It's bit under developed power really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I have no idea. Sorry. Gabriel456 (talk) 13:20, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Unless power states otherwise, they can be used to oneself and others. Power itself is temporary but the effects/results last as long as they would if done by other means. To quote Page Creation and Details: "Associations - Powers that are related (ie. powers, this power is a sub-power/variation/technique/etc.), connected, or those that the user may be able to gain." Usually it would take quite a bit more effort to expand to being able to use Associations, but it could happen. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, May 4, 2017 (UTC)